


Watching you wherever you go.

by Keepitinnit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepitinnit/pseuds/Keepitinnit
Summary: Tommy finally beaten Dream, it's been so long since Tommy has been free from this monster. But Tommy still felt sympathy for Dream because of the exiled and shit. Tommy was going to visit Dream and make him feel what he felt from exiled.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 304





	1. Dream prison arc.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a minor to and in this story Tommy is sixteen but there actually no smut scenes with Tommy just dream sexualizing him. 
> 
> Im kinda uncomfortable writing a child having sex so no thanks. :)

Tommy walked in the prison but there was no sight of Sam.  
"Sam? Sam where are you?" Tommy asked. He heard the intercoms say "Hello Tommy I'm inside the prison I'll open the portal for you. "I'm sorry wha-" Before Tommy could finish a portal appeared in front of him. "What the fuck?" Tommy said. As he walked in the portal, he was now in a room with no way out but the portal. "Go through whenever you're ready." The Intercoms said. Tommy walked back into the portal which was then greeted by Awesamdude more known as Sam. "Hi Sam, Let's go see Dream!" Tommy said. "Tommy wait , you have to sign this contract and put your stuff in the lockers. Nothing is allowed in the prison." Sam exclaimed. Tommy stared at him then the book which was on a podium. "OK" Tommy yelled. And as he read and signed. "Wait so I'm not allowed to take anything in this prison, not even my armor nor food?" Tommy asked. "Yes Tommy." Sam said. Tommy felt like this was a bad idea and didn't trust Sam fully yet but agreed anyway. Then Sam gave Tommy locker one to put his stuff away. "Click that button for a keycard Tommy." Tommy clicked the button and got keycard one and put it in his enderchest.  
After Tommy walked out of the room the doors closed. Now it was just Sam with fully covered netherite armor and Tommy with nothing to protect himself from Dream and Sam. Sam led him into different rooms and checked Tommy multiple times just to make sure he has completely nothing on him. And also made Tommy a lot weaker when visiting Dream. Like he wanted Dream to kill him. "Tommy this is the final room." Sam said. "Stand at those blocks and face forward. Dream is on the other side." Tommy looked forward waiting for the lava to drown out. When it did he saw Dream, in front of him. "Ok Tommy, I need you to move with this bridge." Sam said. "What-" Before Tommy could finish the bridge started to move. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS COOL." Tommy yelled. But as soon as he got closer to Dream, he slowly felt small amounts of fear crawling inside him. Tommy shook it off trying not to feel this fear. But this fear came back when he was standing near Dream. "Ok Tommy I'm going to pull this bridge back." Sam said. The bridge went back now he was stuck here with Dream. He walked in fully stuck in there with no way out since the lava was covering the exit. "Hello Dream." Tommy said in a monotone voice.  
"Hi Tommy." Dream said. Jesus christ his voice sounded depressed Tommy thought. "So uh, how are you?" Tommy asked. "Good, I have been going crazy in here." Dream said. Tommy just nodded he didn't know what to say. It was awkward for awhile. "So uh. This is where I wash my hands." Dream said. Tommy said "Cool" Dream showed Tommy different things in his room such as his clock and his books. Tommy and Dream chatted for a while. "So how do you feel about your stuff being gone?" Tommy asked. "Bad" Dream responded. Tommy nodded, "Who do you miss the most?" Tommy asked. Dream froze in thoughts. So Tommy repeated the question. "I think you.. should go Tommy." Dream said. "What-" Tommy said but the warrant came to get Tommy and walked away from Dream. Now Dream was back to being alone in his jail cell.  
"Who do I miss the most." Dream said to himself.Of course it was obvious to him It was his power, but it felt like he was missing something more. Maybe he missed Sapnap and George, but that didn't click, maybe spirit, maybe his home. But they all didn't click. Maybe Tommy… "what I don't miss Tommy," Dream said, `` why did my brain think that he was the one who made me go here?" "However he could be, he is the only one I care about and the only one who I don't want to die. But why? I thought for a little bit, maybe Tommy is my attachment." "Pfft" Dream said to himself. "There is no way that child is my attachment. He only makes trouble, and makes friends...and makes people have attachments…"Then he realizes, he is the person he does miss. Dream misses him so much. "without this kid. I'm powerless." He said. "Is this why I never wanted to kill him? Because he is the only attachment on this stupid server that I will fully never kill." Dream sighed and started to write books. Mostly the ones Tommy told him to write.  
Tommy walked over to his bed and went on top of it. He placed the blankets over him and fell asleep. Tommy woke up in a strange place, A prison.. "Why am I in a prison? Is this a nightmare." Tommy said to himself. Tommy saw the lava falling down and saw Dream standing on the other side. "This has to be a nightmare. There is no way… I visited Dream and now I'm here." "Hi Tommy," Tommy heard Dream say. "Hi Dream…" Tommy said. Dream walked closer to me. "Hey Dream why are you getting closer-" as soon as Tommy started talking he was pinned to a wall. Dream was holding him down in a way he couldn't move my body. "Tommy I'm going to answer your question about who I miss the most." "It's you." Tommy started to cry and shake in fear. Dream started messing with his hair. "There, there"he said, "it's ok." Tommy  
wanted to ask why. But he couldn't get the words out. "Since I can't watch you anymore because I'm in here I'm going to just have to import a camera in you." That when Tommy started to freak out more. "What the fuck don't fucking put a camera in me." Tommy yelled. Dream smiled, he loved when Tommy gets mad. He put his hand over his mouth and his noise so he couldn't breathe. Tommy woke up in a cold sweat in his bed. Checking himself if there was a camera. Realizing it was a nightmare. "Thank God," Tommy said.

Dream started to giggle when looking at the warrant. "What so funny Dream" Sam yelled. Dream didn't say anything, but he just kept giggling, which turned into laughter. Sam got even more confused and backed away. "I love Tommy being scared." Dream said laughing. Sam looked at him "You're a psycho" Sam said. Dream looked at him and smiled. He had fucking lost it. "I want Tommy." Dream said. Sam shaked his head, "Its not safe for him to be near you without super vision who the fuck knows what you will do to him." Sam exclaimed. "Aw don't be like that Sammy. I'm not a fucking child rapist don't worry." Dream said, smiling. Sam didn't feel safe in this room with Dream so Sam shook his head and left the room. Dream watched as the lava flowed back down blocking the view. But Dream enjoyed it, he gets to watch Tommy on a camera. Maybe he was a fucking monster but he didn't care. He lost everything he ever loved: his friends, his horse, his gears, house everything. Tommy is the only thing that is left. And he will be making sure he doesn't die on him. He wondered if he actually loved Tommy like a lover, he felt something with his body so Dream looked down at his crotch and saw his penis harden thinking about Tommy. He took off his pants and started to rub the top of his shaft. "Mmm" Dream mumbled. He wasn't a child rapist but if Tommy was a adult he would definitely rape the fuck out of him. Dream started to move up and down his penis as he watched Tommy through the camera. "Oh God Tommy." He moaned. He started to move his hand faster, while looking at Tommy in the cams. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't get judged. He was in prison. "Mmm Tommy, if I had a sex drug, I would use it on you everyday." Dream moaned. He was a monster. Dream moved his hand even faster, "Augh Tommy-" Dream moaned. Cumming in his hand. He smiled and wiped his hand off in the water. He couldn't wait for Tommy to come back to visit him. "It is going to be so much"


	2. The Blood vines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy woke up and went straight to Sam nook to do his tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might consider Tommy Smut im not sure yet.

Tommy was doing Sam Nooks tasks when all the sudden he asked? "Tommy this egg thing is ruining our progress, go check it back." What the fock is an egg" Tommy responded. Sam nook just stood there. T posing, "Good luck Tommy'' Sam nook said. Tommy knew he wasn't going to get answers. "Who owns the egg pile hmm" Tommy whispered to himself."oh I know Bad." Tommy went to find bad but instead found Ant Frost. "Hi Antfrost" Tommy said. "Hello Tommy," said Ant. "Do you know where bbh is or about the egg." Tommy responded. "I do." said ant. Pointing to bbh. Tommy nodded and went to Bad and talked to him about the egg. "Do you want me to show you the egg Tommy?" Bad asked. Tommy nodded and followed Bad. Bad took him underground into a room full of blood vines. "Holy fuck that alot of vines." Tommy said. "Language." Bad replied. Bad led him to the egg. Smiling "stand on it." Bad said. Tommy went to stand on the egg. "Uhhh" Tommy asked. Bad asked "Do you feel anything is the egg speaking to you?" "Yes. He is saying racist shit and telling you to swear." Tommy said laughing. Bad looked at Tommy then looked at Ant. "He is immune to the egg." Bad whispered to Ant. "The egg doesn't like him." Ant said. Bad smiled at Tommy telling to stay there for a while. Tommy said "ok" he was confused but listened anyway. Bad and Ant walked out of the room. Tommy just sat there until he felt something touching his back. "What the fuck" Tommy said looking behind him seeing a Blood vine. "The fock?" Tommy said "is that a focking tentical?" The vine grabbed tommys hip and stomach and made sure he couldn't move. "WHAT THE FOCK LET ME OUT" Tommy screamed. He saw someone in front of him. He looked like Dream but red. "Who the fuck are you" Tommy asked. The man grinned staring at the boy trapped in the blood vines. "I said-" before Tommy could answer, the man walked closer to him and whispered "I'm Nightmare, I'm the person who hurt you, exiled you, and other shit." He said. Tommy felt scared cold and wanted to cry but couldn't. "But I thought dream did that?" Tommy asked. "I am Dream, just the evil version of him." Nightmare replied to the kid. Tommy looked at him scared. Nightmare grinned, "So you can control Dream?" Tommy asked, confused. "No Tommy I am Dream." Nightmare said. "It's just since I'm in jail I have to go in another body to watch you. It's pretty simple if you think about it." Nightmare said. Tommy shook his head. "So.. Do I call you Nightmare? Dream?" Tommy asked. "Eh? Dream is fine." Dream responded. Tommy nodded. "Anyway can you fucking let me out." Tommy yelled. Dream looked at him and said "No" smiling. Tommy was pissed off he just wanted to go back to Sam nook. Tommy felt the vine get tighter around his waist. "Ow what the fuck?" Tommy said. Dream started to giggle. "Aw is it to tight for you Tommyyy?" Dream said giggling. "Fuck off" Tommy yelled as the vine got even more tight. "Gah" Tommy said, slipping out a moan. "Awh Tommy do you want me to loosen the vine?" Dream asked. "N-no ah-" Tommy moaned again. For him it felt like choking to death and getting pinned down by needles. For him it hurt so bad. Dream started giggling and blushing by the kid getting hurt from the vines holding him tightly. Tommy looked at Dream blushing. "What why the fuck are you fucking blushing you bastard!" Tommy yelled. Dream looked at him yelling and felt his shaft getting bigger. Dream looked down at his pants. Mumbling something to himself. And then quickly looked at Tommy. "Tommmmy" Dream moaned out chorus of his name. He was going to answer but he felt the vines grab his arms and legs, and let go of his waist. The vines moved him closer to Dream. "What Dream." Tommy mumbled. Dream smiled and looked at him. "You're so pretty, Tommy." Dream said. Tommy's face became red and Dream saw his face become embarrassed. Dream giggle and made Tommy look at him. Forcing Tommy into a kiss. Tommy wanted to push him away but couldn't since his arms were stuck by the vines holding them. Dream forced his tongue into Tommy's mouth moving it around. And took it out the second he felt Tommy teeth so he wouldn't get bit. "What the fuck is fucking wrong with you!" Tommy yelled. But he still was red as a tomato. Dream giggled and looked at him. "Tommy I want you to suck my-" Just as he was going to finish his sentence. Sam nook walked in. "This child is under my protection, I demand you to step away from the kid." Sam Nook said. Dream looked at him and nodded. And then looked at Tommy. "I'll be back." Then he disappeared, the vines let him go." Tommy ran to Sam nook and hugged him, with his tears coming out from his eyes. Sam nook hugged Tommy back. And told Tommy to go on his back. Sam nook carried Tommy back to the building site. And then he told Sam he was going to bed and before he closed his eyes he remembered one thing Dream said to him.. "I'll be back."


	3. Nukes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy went to Sam nook again and talked to him for a little when all the sudden a women went to talk to Tommy

Tommy was talking to Sam nook and all the sudden a woman named Nihachu came up to Tommy to follow her to find the best spruce wood forest. Tommy agreed to follow her, she led him to the source forest where the nuke was going to hit. While  
Tommy was mining some trees he heard a voice in his head mumble "don't follow Nikki it's a trap stall as much as you can." The voice said. Tommy went with the voice and started to stall and also annoy Nikki as much as he can. Nikki was mad and angry but Tommy started to follow her as she reach the site she started to swear "Shit shit fuck oh no no." Nikki said. Tommy was confused and walked closer to her, Then he looked down and saw a big crater in front of him. Tommy looked at Nikki in disgust "What the fuck Nikki where you trying to fucking kill me you Bitch." Tommy said. Nikki looked at Tommy with angry sad eyes. And she looked back down, "Tommy do you have a guard angel or someone watching you why can you never fucking die?" Nikki asked, "What do you mean?" Tommy asked. Nikki didn't respond instead she walked away leaving the poor boy alone with no way back. "Hope you starve here you annoying child." She said laughing. Tommy said "Ok bitch."

As Nikki left Tommy started to cough up blood, "what the fuck" he said. There was blood all over Tommy's hand. Tommy dropped to the floor now puking up blood for the Radiation poisoning. He felt someone picking him up. It was the blood vines. "Dream?" Tommy mumbled. "Hi Tommy." Dream said "I keep puking up blood Dream." Tommy cried. "I know," Dream replied. "I'll take you back home." Dream who can control the blood vines walked back to the dream smp while Tommy was still feeling sick.

Once they got their Dream saw Sam Nook holding a sword. "Woah woah." Dream said backing up. "I just saved this kid, don't try to come at me." Dream said. Sam nook looked confused and looked at Tommy. "Is this true Tommy?" Sam Nook said. "Yes," Tommy said. Sam nook looked at Dream and nodded and told him to put him on his bed in tommy's home. Once they got Tommy in bed Sam Nook who is actually Awesamdad ask dream what had happened. Dream said. "Tommy almost died from a nuke and has radiation poisoning." Sam looked shocked and angry. "Who tried to kill the boy?" Sam asked. "I know Nikki was a part of it but I don't know who else." Dream said, Sam was furious but also sad since Tommy almost died. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked. Dream shrugged and went to look at Tommy in his bed which he was covered in blood. Dream went to get Tommy some new clothes because the ones he was wearing were soaking in blood and poison. Dream carefully took off Tommy's clothes and made sure he didn't wake him up. Dream didn't look down at the boy's private area since this wasn't the time to do that. After he got the boy's clothes on he realized that it was time to go back into his normal body which is the Dream in jail  
Dream sighed and gave Tommy a peck on the cheek and kissed him on the forehead.   
Tommy woke up from the kiss and looked at Dream for a second, "huh?" Tommy said but Dream looked at him and said "Goodbye Tommy." And disappeared.


	4. Kidnapped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy woke up from poisoning. And realized Tubbo was there with him but soon enough they where both in a dark room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn't from the last stream of Tommy finding out that Jack is being sus. So yea it isn't gonna be from the streams now. Also warning this one will have some underage smut not like sex or that but like French kissing and fingers yea.

Tommy woke up in his bed staring at his ceiling "Tommy you're ok" a voice called. Tommy was still nauseous from the poison. Tommy looked to his left and saw Tubbo in front of him. "Hi Tubbo" Tommy groaned, not wanting to see him right now. "GLAD YOUR OKAY BIG MAN." Tubbo yelled. Tommy looked at Tubbo and laughed, while Tubbo smiled and joined in the laughing. Sam was outside the door eavesdropping. "At Least he's okay." Sam mumble. Dream who was standing next to the enderchest. "Yeah" he mumbled. "Anyway I have to go now I got to see someone special." Dream said. "Who?" Sam said. Dream looked at him and smiled "Ranboo." And he disappeared. Sam was confused for a second but then quickly realized he was gonna go to another child. "Tommy,Tubbo I'll be right back I got to make sure Ranboo is safe." Sam said as he was running out of the house. 

Ranboo was in his panic room "I will meet Dream in prison today and tell him what he did to me." Ranboo said to himself. Ranboo walked out of the panic room and walked to the big prison. Ranboo went up to Sam and said "I want to meet Dream today." Sam agreed and told him to put his stuff away. And he also agreed to keep his book. After he did that Sam led him to Dream. As the lava drowned out. Ranboo saw Dream standing still staring at him. Ranboo didn't hesitate to stare back as the bridge moved him to Dream. "Hello." Dream said "Hi Dream" Dream stared at him. "What brings you here Ranboo." Ranboo looked at him "We haven't really talk so I just thought-" "What do you mean Ranboo we talk so much." Dream said cutting Ranboo off. "You're basically Dream's best friend," Dream said. Ranboo got scared for a second but said. "I never even spoke to you and what do you mean best friend we barely talk." Ranboo explained. Dream looked at Ranboo and said "We talk so much you helped Dream blow up the community house. Remember you talk to Dream when you are in your little panic room." Dream said. Ranboo backed up. "I didn't do any of that, it was Dream and somehow you know about the voice in my head." Ranboo said. Dream smiled beneath his masked gaze on Ranboo. "Of course I know because I'm you." "Wha-" Ranboo said. "I'm not even real." Dream said before disappearing. Ranboo finally started freaking out. "N-no I got rid of the voice I got rid of the voice I-" Ranboo said before waking up from Sam shaking him on the floor of the panic room. "Ranboo RANBOO? Are you okay? Did Dream hurt you?" Sam cried. Ranboo looked at Sam and cried. "I thought the voice was gone Sam." Ranboo started to cry out. Sam hugged him and Ranboo hugged him back. "Let me carry you to Philza and Techno" Sam whispered to Ranboo. Ranboo agreed and Sam carried him till he got to Philza and Techno. "My poor baby!" Phil cried. Sam looked away in disgust because Phil never treated Tommy like this. "Thank you Sam." Techno said mumbling. Sam nodded and walked away. "Wait." Phil said Sam turned "Hm?" He said. "Hows- how's Tommy doing. I know you've been watching him and all that shit." Phil asked. Sam smiled "He is acting good. It's just some fucking people trying to kill him but other then that great. He is acting like a kid again." Sam said, and he walked away without looking back at Phil and Techno. As Sam arrived back at Tommy 's house he saw on the walls and he read. "Tommy's mine, Ranboo is mine, Tubbo is mine get in the fucking way again and I'll end all your lifes." Sam read and gulped and realized Tommy and Tubbo were missing. Sam quickly called Puffy and told her the kids were missing. "THE KIDS ARE FUCKING MISSING." Sam yelled on the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERE MISSING HOLD UP IM COMING." Puffy yelled. Sam hung up the phone and pasted back and forth in Tommy's room cursing profanity. Puffy finally arrived "Finally" Sam said. Sam grabbed Puffys arm and showed her the sign. Puffy gave Sam a stern look "Do you think who I think took them?" Puffy asked Sam shook his head. "Dream" they both said. Puffy had all netherite enchanted armor and so did Sam. "We have to find them." Sam said. Puffy nodded and they both left to find them. 

Tommy woke up in a dark room. He looked to his left and saw Tubbo knocked out. Tommy tried to speak but realized his mouth was covered with a rope. The lights turned on it was very dim so it was hard to see. Tommy saw someone walk down into what seemed to be a basement. "Dream?" He said to himself. The man walked closer to Tommy and stared at him for a little. Tommy was scared, he didn't know if this was Dream or some murder who was going to rape him or kill him in cold blood. Tommy felt the rope ripped out of his mouth. And felt a tongue slipped in. "Bite me I'll fucking hurt you best friend." The voice said. Tommy recognized the voice to be Dreams or Nightmare to be realistic. Tommy listened and let the man continue to twirl his tongue around in his mouth. Tommy was disgusted and scared. Finally the man removed his tongue from Tommy's mouth. "You bastard." Tommy said. The man smiled. "Don't be like that Tommy I won't hesitate to kill Tubbo." The man said. Tommy knew for a fact this was Dream. Dream smiled as he knew Tommy figured out who he was and kissed him on the lips. And pulled out quickly, "You know Tommy…" Dream mumbled "I got a separate room for you." "But I won't put you in there until I get one more child." Tommy was sick to his stomach. "Your fucking going to rape children Dream what the actual fuck." Tommy yelled. Dream shushes him. "Quiet Tommy jeez your friend is sleeping." Dream laughed quietly. Dream looked at his phone and quickly put the rope back into Tommy's mouth. Dream shutted the lights off and went back upstairs. Tommy sat there in the dark for about 1 hour not realizing he was sucking on the rope like a baby. Dream came back with another kid. Tommy made out the man who he was carrying. "Ranboo?" Tommy said to himself. Dream plopped Ranboo right next to Tommy's right. And he placed a rope in his mouth too. Then went back to Tommy and untied him to the wall but his arms and legs were still tied so he couldn't fight back nor run away. Dream carried the boy upstairs into a separate room, it was Dream's room. Dream plops Tommy on a wall and ties him to the wall. Tommy looked up at Dream, and Dream saw Tommy gazing at him so Dream patted his head and walked away. Dream walked back down to the basement. Tubbo woke up finally to a dim room to a man with a mask staring at him. Tubbo felt what seemed to be a rope removed from his mouth. "Dre-am?" Tubbo mumbled out. Dream smiled and nodded and quickly shoved his tongue into the child's mouth moving it back and forth. "Mmm!" Tubbo cried out trying his hardest to remove Dream's tongue which made Dream even more annoyed and so Dream held Tubbo's neck so he couldn't move his head. Dream finally removed his tongue out of the child's mouth saliva on Dream tongue and Tubbos. Dream smiled at Tubbo. Tubbo was disgusted at what he allowed to happen to him. Tubbo looked around and saw Ranboo on the other side. "Why is Ranboo here to Dream where is tommy?" Tubbo cried out. Dream pointed up. Dream stared at Tubbo and showed one finger in his mouth. "Suck it." Dream said. Tubbo didn't budge which made Dream even more angry and so he forced his finger down Tubbos throat which made Tubbo gag. Dream rolled his eyes and took out his fingers finally coming to the point that Tubbo isn't in the right mind to do it yet. Dream placed the rope back into Tubbos mouth and walked back up the stairs. Tubbo started to cry who knows what Dream was gonna do to Tommy.


	5. Found. Or are they

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I forgot about this I'm going to stop writing this story because I want to write Tommy in prison with Dream having a panic attack because why not.

Dream walked up the stairs into his 'house' which was more like a base which was at bedrock. Hidden by lava, Dream opened his wooden door. Hearing voices from above. "You think this is where it is?" "Well no duh- the Tubbo compass is pointing here. Dream forgot the My Tubbo compass existed. So he quickly ran to Tubbo, picked him up and carried him through the pathway out of the secret base. "MmmmPh" Tubbo cried out. "Shut up." Dream scowled. "Your stupid compass is the reason we have to get you out of here." Dream carried Tubbo to snow Chester leaving him there. 

"Holy shit Sam it's pointing that way." Puffy pointed. "He is on the move we have to chase after him." Puffy nodded running toward the pointing compass. "What the fuck its pointing to snow chester." Sam said. "Is he going to kill Tubbo?" Puffy cried. "I don't know but whatever he is doing it is good." "Holy fuck can't believe I trusted a dude named NiGhTmare." Sam rolled his eyes. "Should've just fucked him off when he carried Tommy to me." Puffy laughed but became serious again when they arrived in front of the houses of snow chester. 

Tubbo was tied still and couldn't move and was plotted down in the most uncomfortable spot on top of the ice. Where it could break at any moment. "TUBBO??" He heard a voice called. "MMmMph'' he tried to scream through the ropes. Tubbo saw two figures running towards him. "Holy shit poor baby." Puffy said untying each rope. "Are you ok?" Sam asked. Tubbo cried, "I'm fine-." Tubbo said, shaking everywhere. Puffy sighed. "Do you know where Tommy or Ranboo is? Tubbo looked around and saw Dream's shadow staring at him. "N-no no I don't." Tubbo said. Sam sighed, "At Least you are safe." Sam smiled. Tubbo glanced to the side to see that the shadow is gone but he still has a feeling he is still watching him somewhere. "How about you go rest?" Puffy asked. Tubbo nodded walking toward his house. Sam and puffy looked at each other and both agreed they would look for Tommy tomorrow in the same spot. 

Tommy heard the front door slam open. And he heard the slurs of the man he once knew as Nightmare. The door where Tommy was in opened and Dream walked in. Tommy looked up and he saw the man glancing at him. Tommy was holding in a cry because the eyes on Dream face were terrifying even though he couldn't see his face. "Tommy.." Dream grinds his teeth. "We are going to have to leave this place." Tommy looked at him again then looked back down. Dream untied Tommy from the wall and picked him up. Tommy's hands were still tied together and his feet and mouth were also tied up so there was no escaping even if he couldn't go far since he still had no idea where this was. Dream carried Tommy around an area near Acacia hill. "Wait a min" Tommy thought "is this where I fought Dream?" Dream went and crafted a boat and placed Tommy in it. Dream hops in and rows the boat to a new area. In The desert, from a far distance Tommy saw a huge wall. In the middle of nowhere. "Does anyone know about this and I'm going to get trapped here forever." Tommy thought. 

______________________

Ranboo heard Dream upstairs yelling at someone. Then he heard the door close shut. Is he alone, Ranboo thought. Then he realizes he can just teleport out of the ropes which he did. Ranboo ran to the door and looked through the window and he saw Dream holding Tommy walking away from the house. "Where are they leaving?" Did someone find out? Where is Tubbo?" All these thoughts rushed through Ranboo brained. Ranboo realize they left him their so Ranboo opened the door and ran out teleporting to the top looking around. This is Tommy's Exile place… Ranboo looked around and saw a portal lit up so Ranboo went inside finding a bridge.   
Finally I'm saved but Tommy isn't. Ranboo went back home to his little home near Techno house and tried to forget what happened that day


End file.
